Vehicles may be organized into fleets. The fleets may provide transit for, e.g., ride sharing, cargo moving, etc. The vehicles include components that require specific maintenance. To state just one example, a state of vehicle tires is important to safe and efficient vehicle operation. For example, the vehicles can include tires that wear down over time. It is a problem to collect data from the vehicles regarding their respective components and from external sources, e.g., it can be a problem that a state of vehicle tires cannot be efficiently and accurately determined.